Ali
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=431873　Shigureui |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = あり |officialromajiname = ari |othernameinfo = |aka = ありすてん (arisuten) |birthday = 05|month = 06|&year = 1991|ref = Her Nico Nico Douga profile page |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 16810936 |mylistID1 = 20337238 |mylist1info = solo |mylistID2 = 32929480 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1153730 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} Ali (あり) is an who first started with a cover of "Mozaik Role" in August 2010. She is good in fitting the atmosphere of a song very well, and has a clear and stable voice, which is noted to have a strong resemblance to the Megpoid (GUMI). Her songs are often tagged with "a wild GUMI appeared"(野生のGUMI, Yasei no GUMI). Her first hit song was of "Sleep・Sky・Walk" , which now has 48K views, being her 2nd popular song. However her most popular song is of "Nankai Ren'ai" with over 80K views and nearly 5K Mylists as of February 2013. Her name should be pronounced with the accent on the first syllable. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 19, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.08.01) # "Tiger Rampage" (2010.08.09) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song) (2010.08.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2010.08.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Monochro∞Blue Sky" (2010.09.04) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.26) # "BadBye" (2011.02.26) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.03.05) # "PAPARAZZI" (2011.03.07) # "Torinoko City" (Left-behind City) (2011.03.31) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2011.04.19) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.07) # "Yume Chizu" (Dream Map) (2011.05.10) # "Melancholic" (2011.05.12) # "Sleep・Sky・Walk" (2011.05.29) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (Worst Carnival) (2011.06.10) # "glow" (2011.06.18) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia]" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.06.26) # "Campanella" (2011.07.09) # "Carnival" feat. Ali and Mimy (2011.08.07) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2011.08.28) # "Sayoko" (2011.09.20) # "Datte Datte Datte" (But, But, But) (2011.09.29) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's life) feat. Ali and Naata (2011.10.11) # "Envy Cat Walk" (2011.10.25) # "Tsukino" (2011.11.21) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Ali, Matsushita, yu-k@, Naata, Shuiro and Ayaponzu＊ (2011.12.02) # "Nankai Ren'ai" (Difficult Love) (2011.12.11) # "Smiling" -ﾟ+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- (2011.12.13) # "Watashi Rice Teshoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.17) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2012.01.25) # "Yurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl In The Haunted House) (2012.02.09) # "Zero Kyori ❤ no VALENTINE" (Zero Distance ❤ VALENTINE) (2012.02.13) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put On Eyelashes) (2012.03.23) # "PONPONPON" (2012.03.23) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.04.21) # "Häagen-Dazs Ika no Sapuukei" (Below Häagen-Dazs in Tastelessness) (2012.05.06) # "Now~1years after~" feat. Ali and Kurokun (2012.06.27) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (Summer's End, Love's Beginning) (2012.08.20) # "Jibeta Travel" (Ground Travel) (2012.09.09) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.28) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.09) # "Yukidoke" (Snowmelt) (2012.10.27) # "Koufukuron" (Surrender Doctrine) (2012.11.22) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuu Joushou☆" (My Love Will Surely Well Up☆) feat. Dazbee, Ali, Komatsuna, MAM, kana, Kiki, yuki yucky, Mes and non (2012.11.28) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (2012.11.28) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Naata, eclair, and Matsushita (2012.12.14) # "Kowloon Retro" -Band ver.- (2012.12.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Valentine Kiss" (Kokushou Sayuri song) feat. Ali, Ayaponzu＊, Meeko, and show you (2013.02.14) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (2013.02.14) # "Bansoukou" (Adhesive Bandage) (2013.02.24) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.07) # "Aoharaido" # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2013.05.10) # "Bangasa" (2013.07.13) # "GOLD" feat. Aisu, Ali, Umejiro, uuu, Escar5ot, Keysuke, KK, Keropi, Tsukiya, Fasora, Bronze Arm Drive, maro., 31, Mimy, and RAW (2013.07.26) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by Umeno (うめの) }} Trivia * She lives in Kanagawa. External Links * Twitter